Traces of Hope
by rogue-angel07
Summary: It is now time in M.E. for the dominion of men. When a war breaks out between two groups of men all other races have to fight to survive. But there are some elves who are up for the challenge.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of the Rings characters only the plot and the original characters

Prologue

Legolas dropped to the ground in his tent.  He could feel the cold, hard ground below him.  Exhaustion kept him from getting up to get a blanket.  Another battle was over he didn't know how many more there would be.  He and the group of Elvin warriors he led were quickly losing all traces of hope that kept them alive. 

The dominion of men was upon them.  But few men cared to share Middle Earth with those different from them.  These men became the Rahzie.  They were full of corruption and killed or captured anyone that wasn't human.  Any human who fought against them also suffered this fate.  

A war broke out between them and the Slycans.  The Slycans are men that have a thirst for power.  They didn't care who was on Middle Earth with them as long as long as they had power over them.

Few kingdoms remained as the war progressed.  All hope sailed away with the ships to the undying lands.  The women and children went first but few men made before the ships stopped returning.  No one knew why they didn't make it back.

The last of the elves were led by Legolas.  They were driven by rage out of all that had happened and by hope.  Whether it was hope that the ships would one day return or that one day this war would end they did not know.  But that hope was quickly fading.  

Legolas's attempts to keep them away from the horrific battles that befell around them were all unsuccessful.  It seemed that they fought every day.  Their numbers were severely diminishing as everyone wondered what was to become of them.

The elves didn't know what happened to the rest of Middle Earth's inhabitants.  They once felt that they had formed there own armies.  Mimicking the elves actions.  But as the elves struggle went on those thoughts faded out of mind and more appalling thoughts entered into view.  

Legolas and his warriors never spoke of this aloud.  They all tried to shove their fears and nightmares to the back of their minds.  It was easier to deal with something if you never thought about it.  It also made room in their minds for the hope.  

But Legolas knew that if there wasn't a turn of events soon, it wouldn't be the dark thought in the back of everyone's minds. 

*                                  *                                  *                                  *                      *

How was it?  I promise the story will get happier soon.  But how did you like it? Review!!     


	2. Could It Be True

Disclaimer: if you read about something in this story and it is not Tolkien's then it is mine  
  
The elves had gone for three weeks with no sign of a battle. However they never left their camp. They  
  
were in a woods the trees seemed to form a quarry around them. No one ever passed the borders the  
  
trees seemed to make. Legolas never had to order this. His elven army was as battle fatigued as he.   
  
And no one wished to change the peacefulness that seemed to be upon them.   
  
Legolas walked out of his tent. Most of the elves had already woken and done so. The majority of  
  
them were sitting and talking to others, some dozing off under the shade of the trees. The rest were  
  
doing something they hadn't intended the peacefulness to bring. They were dwelling.  
  
Their wives, children, mothers, and sisters had made it to the ships to the Undying Lands. The ships  
  
had never returned for the rest of them. This led them to wonder of the fate of their loved ones. The  
  
future was also a question on their minds. What was to become of them?  
  
"Legolas," Legolas's thoughts were interrupted when five elves came over to him. Pearin a rather small  
  
elf with messy light brown hair started to speak, "The water supply is slim, the five of us wish to have  
  
your permission to go in search of a stream or river." Pearin and the others stayed quiet while Legolas  
  
thought about their request.  
  
They needed water but none of them knew what lied beyond the borders of their camp. "Stay together  
  
and be quick," were his orders. The group nodded in response and made their way into the woods.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was not long after that they returned, their arrows were drawn. The tips of the five arrows were  
  
pointed at the two men that the elves encircled. The others elves rushed to bind the two prisoners.   
  
"We found them near a stream," Pearin explained, "They have yet to speak. What side they fight for is  
  
still a question."  
  
"Bring them to the tent," Legolas nodded in the direction of one of the tents. After Pearin had  
  
explained had happened and the men were bound in the tent, Legolas went to meet his prisoners.   
  
He walked in, the heavy cloth dulled the light of the sun casting long shadows upon the ground. Both  
  
men looked at him. "Are you Rahzie or Slycan?" His voice voice was low and calm. But even with  
  
the dull light casting shadows over his face both men could see the anger in his eyes.   
  
Legolas stood there hand on his bow daring them not to answer. He eyed the two men. Both seemed  
  
to have the same build, small but sturdy and strong. However their facial features were quite different.   
  
One had a handsome, solemn face. He was sure of himself and looked Legolas in the eye, his black as  
  
night hair falling in his face.  
  
The other had light brown hair that was cemented with dirt which made it appear darker. His head was  
  
turned toward Legolas but he looked down at the ground. Legolas put the tip of his bow under the  
  
man's chin lifting his face to look him in the eye.   
  
"Have you not the courage to face your enemy?"  
  
"I do not wish to be your enemy," his voice was confident not, shaky or mumbled. It was a sign that he  
  
was telling the truth but Legolas was unconvinced. "No Rahzie or Slycans are friends here."  
  
"We are neither," the other man said his tone was angry and louder than his companion's. "You are  
  
men so you are either Rahzie or Slycan!" Legolas raised his voice in frustration.   
  
The light haired man spoke again, "We fight with other elves against them." Legolas's attention was  
  
caught. Disbelief and denial on his face. "There are no other elves left! The allegiance between men  
  
and elves has long been broken!"   
  
"We do not lie! You shall see with your own eyes when they come to free us! Our leader will not  
  
leave us behind!" Legolas to the dark haired man that had made the claim. His voice was low as he  
  
spoke, "A man will not his army especially himself to save only two of his kind."  
  
"You have much to learn Master Elf." At that Legolas turned and walked out of the tent leaving the  
  
men to believe what they would.   
  
"Is their information useful?" Legolas turned to Kyloran his closest friend among the elves. Kyloran  
  
was also from the Woodland Realm and his build and straight blond hair closely resembled that of  
  
Legolas. "I have no trust in their words," he replied.   
  
Kyloran had believed his friend would say that. "Are you sure of this?"  
  
"And you are not?" Legolas trusted his friend but ever since they were young Kyloran was all too  
  
trusting. Putting his trust in virtually anyone who would take it. "Tell me what they said," he requested.   
  
Legolas reluctantly complied still not believing what either of the men had claimed.   
  
When he had finished telling his friend what had happened Kyloran's face was full of hope. "Are you  
  
not going to find out if they speak the truth.?"  
  
"How could it be truth?"  
  
"But if this army does exist."  
  
"How would we go about finding it? How would we know they would be on our side?" Kyloran  
  
opened his mouth to protest his friend's thoughts. Legolas did not let him do so. "Sleep Kyloran you  
  
will need your rest."  
  
It was hardly nightfall but an abundant number of elves had already turned in for the night. Kyloran  
  
gave in, walking quietly to his tent. He trusted his friend's judgement but he didn't believe this was the  
  
kind of information one should simply dismiss.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Legolas awoke with a start. There were noises outside. He could hear the dry leaves being crushed  
  
under the pressure of walking footsteps. His instincts led him to immediately grab his bow and quiver.   
  
His thoughts wanted to believe that it was just one of the elves.  
  
He looked around streams of sunlight floated into his tent showing early traces of morning. Quietly he  
  
moved to the front to the front of his tent trying to peer out without being noticed. Suddenly he heard a  
  
voice then the unmistakable clang of swords.   
  
They were being attacked. His grip tightened around the arrow and he pulled it back ready to shoot as  
  
he ran out of the tent. Once again the elves were at battle with men. He let go of his arrow striking a  
  
man in the chest. Instincts led his arm over his head to grab another. But his fingers didn't make it to an  
  
arrow. A man slammed into him from his side. His bow was knocked out his hands only his elven  
  
swiftness kept him falling.   
  
Legolas turned on the man. The man felt a strong hand wrap around his neck as his back was slammed  
  
against a tree. But somthing was revealed then that Legolas did not expect. Shock flooded his face.   
  
"You are no man," his hand dropped from the attackers neck and he fell to the ground chocking.   
  
Legolas turned to see the battle that behind him. He started to yell in elvish for the fighting to stop. No  
  
one acknowledged the yelling. "THEY ARE ELVES!!" He yelled as loud as he could. He saw the  
  
fighters to rapidly cease their attacks.   
  
The elves he led studied their attackers to find they were fighting their own kind. "Legolas they have  
  
freed the prisoners! And this is no elf!" Kyloran spat the words as poison on his tongue. He pointed an  
  
arrow at the man he intended it for.   
  
Legolas looked in Kylorans direction to find he was right. Kyloran was fighting a man. "How can that  
  
be?" Legolas bent down and lifted the elf he had chocked to his feet, as he did so he picked up his  
  
bow that was lying on the ground next to him. "This is an elf," his statement was plain but his voice was  
  
confused.   
  
"It is as I have claimed Master Elf," the dark haired man that had been Legolas's prisoner stated, "An  
  
allegiance still exists for those who wish to honor it." Legolas's blue elven eyes scanned the group. It  
  
was indeed an army of men and elves.   
  
"Who is your leader?" he looked around for anyone that for anyone that would give him an answer.   
  
"Who is your leader?!" he repeated his voice loud and demanding. His eyes fell upon a cloaked figure  
  
walking toward him.   
  
The hood of the navy blue cloak was drawn hiding the face of the person under it. The figure stood in  
  
front of him he immediately noticed the small stature. Most of the men out here were taller. Everyone  
  
was silent as the person's hands went up to remove the hood of the cloak. Revealing long black hair  
  
full of loose curls. Full pink lips on smooth, porcelain skin. But Legolas was caught in the big aqua  
  
eyes. The pools of blue were filled with a strength and determination he wished he could posses.   
  
"I am." 


	3. The Long Road

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
thank you Terminaisha for the review and sorry for the long wait but the more reviews I get the quicker  
  
you will get the chapters!!!  
  
"You lead this army?" Legolas couldn't get his thoughts in order. There were more elves in Middle  
  
Earth, they fought with men and they were led by a female. "Forgive me my lady but it is uncommon  
  
for a lady to be trained in battle and I have never heard of a lady leading an army," he paused giving her  
  
a chance to reply.  
  
She left her face expressionless and unreadable. But her eyes showed her thoughts. Legolas could see  
  
the annoyance and displeasure in them from his statement. "My name is Kayya and I am no lady."  
  
"What side do you take in this war?" Legolas was beginning to if all this was a dream. "We fight to  
  
stay alive." Kayya as well as everyone else could plainly see the shock on his face. "There are others.   
  
Other women and children. They are men and elves. Some were on their way to the ships. Not  
  
everyone made it."   
  
She was cut off by an elf who walked up to her and Legolas, "You claim that our families could be with  
  
you and this army my lady."  
  
"Kayya, and yes that could be," she turned back to Legolas, "I can take you there. You could join  
  
with our army and see your families."  
  
"How do we know you speak truth? You trust us so freely." Kayya understood he was trying to  
  
protect the elves, but she was never one for patients. "You are an army of elves which leads me to  
  
believe that you are not Rahzie or Slycan. You have done nothing to betray my trust. So what have  
  
we done to betray yours?"   
  
Legolas was not used to a lady talking so forward with him. But her statements were true, even when  
  
he had two of them prisoner they had only spoken the truth. "We must leave now. Follow if you wish  
  
but you can not hide in the middle of a wood for long."   
  
She backed up as she spoke. The two armies separated as her men walked closer to her. "Akiai!" she  
  
yelled into the woods. A few seconds later everyone could here the horse hoofs coming closer. All  
  
eyes went to the magnificent horse trotting toward Kayya. The horses gigantic size was noticed  
  
immediately. Kayya could barely see over the horses saddled back. The golden bronze color of the  
  
horse was one he had never seen.  
  
Kayya grabbed a hunk of the horses wavy, blond mane and threw herself into the saddle. The men  
  
followed suit onto their own horses. Kayya looked down at Legolas once more. He looked into her  
  
deep aqua eyes which stood out amid her fair complexion and dark hair.   
  
He couldn't read the expression in them but he wanted to follow her. He wanted to see if there were  
  
others hiding from the war.   
  
Kayya smiled as if she knew his thoughts, before she gave the reigns a violent shake and galloped away  
  
into the woods. An army behind her.   
  
The elves that were left standing in the woods looked around at each other. No words were  
  
exchanged as they gathered their weapons and got on their horses. With the number of elves lost in  
  
battle there were enough horses for all.   
  
In a matter of moments they were riding along side the others. Wondering how far and how long their  
  
journey would take them. Legolas had ridden to the front of the group and had Kayya in his sights.   
  
She was still galloping at the lead of the group. He watched as her black hair and blue cloak tossed in  
  
the wind. Somehow she reminded him of someone.  
  
"She does know you are here," a voice came interrupting Legolas as he thought. Legolas turned his  
  
head to see the dark haired man the group had come to free galloping beside him. "She knew you  
  
would follow."  
  
Legolas looked at the man he had hated only hours ago, "Where is the camp we are trying to reach?"  
  
"Hidden among the mountains. We should be there by sunset." Legolas knew how far the mountains  
  
were and that the sun had only just risen.  
  
Kayya slowed Akiai to a walk. The woods was almost at an end. Once the trees stopped there was a  
  
few miles of open land before you reached the cover of the mountains. So she stopped Akiai and  
  
jumped off the golden back onto the leafy ground.   
  
The two armies separate again as her's knowing the reason for the stop jumped off there horses.   
  
Kayya looked at the confused faces of the elves, "We shall rest here," was her simple statement.   
  
Legolas walked up to Kayya who was tending to her horse. "Why do we stop here?"   
  
She kept busy brushing her horse as she answered, "The horses and men can rest here while I see if  
  
our passage through the open ground is safe."  
  
An elf of Kayya's army who had overheard walked up to her, "Kayya, you should rest now I could see  
  
if these lands are safe." She smiled at the elf, "I need not the rest. I can easily go unnoticed. I will go.   
  
Will you watch Akiai while I am gone?"  
  
"I would be proud to," he walked away leading the horse to follow him.  
  
It was Legolas who started to ask questions next, "Why would our passage not be safe?"  
  
Without the horse to distract her she looked him in the eye, "The open have become a danger. They  
  
are now Slycan territory. I will go see if they stand in our way before I lead anyone into their hands."  
  
"Why not take your horse?"  
  
"I try to go unnoticed."  
  
"I will go with you," Kayya wanted to protest but she could do this herself but if he wanted to protect  
  
his own people there was no reason why he shouldn't go. "Fine," she said as she started to walk off.   
  
Legolas was quick to follow. "Are you-?" he trailed off. His question was answered as she put her  
  
hair behind her ear-her pointed ear. "Is it really true? There are others who have survived this war."  
  
"It is. We have a place for ourselves in the mountains. And there are people of all kinds not just  
  
humans and elves."   
  
"There are people in the mountains but yet you come here."   
  
"There are some who can fight that remain at the mountains to protect those who can not. And my  
  
people were captured I will not leave anyone behind."  
  
Legolas now understood how she had come to lead. She cared about all of the people and would do  
  
anything in her power to keep harm come to them. He could tell that the men she had brought here  
  
held her in their highest respects and would do the same for her.  
  
"It isn't to far now master elf."  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Well, Legolas it doesn't seem that we are in danger." He could see nothing but grass covered land all  
  
the way to the vast mountains.   
  
"We-," he stopped abruptly. There was something or someone out there he heard it. "Did you hear  
  
that?" His hand went to his bow and Kayya's went under her cloak to her daggers.  
  
"Hear what?" Legolas looked at her. How could she not hear it? He had his bow drawn and both of  
  
her hands had daggers in them. He hoped that she knew how to use them.   
  
Kayya looked around in search in search of danger. Legolas heard it again. His head snapped in the  
  
direction of them. He saw the men, their black cloaks revealed to Legolas who they were,  
  
"SLYCANS!" he yelled.   
  
He fired an arrow in there direction. He could fight them. He was outnumbered but they were in a  
  
group not an army.   
  
The arrow split the air as it traveled a path to the man's heart. His body dropped to the ground alerting  
  
the rest of danger. They unsheathed their swords and ran to attack. Legolas shot arrows furiously with  
  
each arrow a man fell.   
  
Once they were close the Slycans raised their swords to strike. With lightning speed Kayya threw a  
  
dagger. It whirled around in the air before it stole one of the men's lives. She pulled it from the man's  
  
body dark blood dripped from the blade spoiling the perfect green of the grass.   
  
Her arms flew above her head the daggers she held crossed as a Slycan sword crashed down on them.   
  
Before the man could react they sliced through his insides. He hit the ground just as his comrad  
  
suffered the same fate. Three men lifted there swords at the same time to take down Kayya. She  
  
deftly twirled the dagger in her right hand and threw it eliminating one of the men. Her left arm swiftly  
  
spun around and another man caught a dagger in the face and another in the chest.   
  
Another came up behind her and she unhesitatingly planted the dagger in his side. The last Slycan had  
  
fallen. She turned to see Legolas who was staring at her in awe. The whole fight she had been nothing  
  
but a blur. He had never seen such speed. She pulled the blood drenched dagger out of the man and  
  
sheathed it.  
  
"Is it now safe Legolas?"  
  
"I neither hear nor see any other dangers. I don't believe the Slycans will look for these men yet now is  
  
our best chance."  
  
"Good. We must move quickly then," she walked back into the woods calmly as if the fight had never  
  
taken place. Legolas was surprised as well as impressed by what the lady elf could do.  
  
Only a few footsteps were to be had before Kayya stopped, "Something is not right."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK??? PLEASE TELL ME REVIEW!!! OR U CAN E-MAIL ME MY  
  
ADDRESS IS IN THE BIO. 


	4. To The King

"What is it?" Kayya's blue eyes searched their surroundings absorbing everything around her.   
  
Both the elves attention went to Akiai who was running towards them. "The camp!!" Kayya  
  
breathed in alarm. She ran to the horse in one swift movement she was in the saddle offering a  
  
hand to Legolas. He took it and barely got a chance to get on the golden bronze horse behind her  
  
before she took off.   
  
Neither of their minds were dwelling on the discomfort of being squashed in the saddle. As they  
  
got closer the feeling of uneasiness grew in their gut. Akiai ran faster the closer they got to and  
  
Kayya shook the reigns urging her on.   
  
Slowing down was not on Kayya's mind as she saw the spot where everyone had stopped to rest  
  
surrounded by men. All of the men and elves had their weapons drawn but none seemed to be  
  
engaging in any fights.  
  
Everyone was staring at the man who had his sword at Kyloran's neck. Kayya unsheathed a  
  
dagger. Flakes of dried blood fell off the silver blade onto the dried leaves that covered the  
  
ground. With expert precision she threw it surprising the man greatly as his sleeve was pinned to  
  
a tree.   
  
This caused the sword to no longer linger at anyone's neck. Kayya wasted no time in jumping  
  
from the horse and walking to the man in fury. Legolas followed at her side.  
  
"I gather that you lead this unknown army?" Much to Kayya's disgust the man was looking at  
  
Legolas completely ignoring her existence.   
  
"I do," she said calmly. But Legolas could see the anger glaze over her eyes.  
  
"You? That is what the maiden claimed," he spoke with a smile on his face as if he thought the  
  
idea of a female leader was comical.   
  
One of the men showed the rest what maiden he was talking about. She was human, her brown  
  
eyes showed her terror even though the blond ringlets of her hair fell into them. Her hands were  
  
bound in front of her and she tripped as she walked.   
  
"Kayya, I'm so sorry they threatened to kill-," the man ripped his shirt free of the dagger and did  
  
not let the women finish, "We are of the army of Gondor by orders of our king we are not to kill  
  
any of you."  
  
Legolas' attention was caught, "Gondor?"  
  
The man looked at Legolas who was staring at him with intrigue in his eyes, "Why not just take  
  
us to your king?" The man looked at Legolas confused.  
  
"If I were to take you to our king you would go as prisoners," he stood in front of Legolas  
  
looking him in the eye.   
  
"Do we have another choice," Legolas said this more as a statement then a question. He could  
  
see the man trying to figure out what Legolas was trying to do.  
  
"I have no desire to hold a harmless army prisoner," he said when he reached a decision, "But if  
  
you will go so willingly I am sure the king would love to meet those who live so close to his  
  
lands. You will be brought there,"he moved his eyes in Kayya's direction, "..and you."   
  
Confusion was all he found on Kayya's face. Trying to figure things out she looked at Legolas.   
  
Why would he want them to be prisoners?  
  
As she thought she could feel her finger nails digging into her palms as she clutched her daggers  
  
to keep from putting them into someone's heart. Particularly the man in front of her. The man  
  
who wanted to take her prisoner. Or the elf that gave him the idea.  
  
"Drop your weapons! And the rest of your fate lies with the king." Legolas dropped his bow and  
  
quiver follow by the rest of the weapons he carried. Kayya's fingers remained curled around her  
  
daggers.   
  
Legolas silently pleaded with her to drop them. All they had to do was get to the king.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Do you like this chapter??? I will update sooner if I get some  
  
reviews!!! So please review!!!! 


End file.
